1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a display panel, and in particular to a holding structure of the display panel for the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras and portable devices are provided with a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display to enable watching of images and displaying of information. Although miniaturization of the electronic apparatus is required, enlargement of the display panel is also required. Therefore, it is necessary to form a large display window (display opening) with respect to the size of an exterior member of the electronic apparatus. Such a large display window decreases rigidity of a peripheral portion around the display window of the exterior member, which makes it easy for the exterior member to be deformed due to an external force.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-189512 discloses an electronic apparatus which prevents damages of a display panel due to an external force applied to a periphery around a display window. In this electronic apparatus, a cushion member is provided between an outer peripheral portion of the display panel and an exterior member, and a notched portion formed at one side of the display window in the exterior member disperses the external force to suppress deformation of the exterior member.
On the other hand, display panels integrally provided with a driving circuit (display driving circuit) which drives the display panel in its outer peripheral portion more outside than its display portion (display surface) are generally used for the electronic apparatuses.
In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-189512, when a large external force is applied locally to the exterior member, the external force may be transmitted to the outer peripheral portion of the display panel through the cushion member. Moreover, an edge of the display window of the exterior member may come in contact to the outer peripheral portion of the display panel.